Typical power plants generally run in an isochronous or droop corrected configuration with the frequency and voltage corrected and maintained at the rated values. This is carried out through correction of any deviation from the rated setting either by a supervisory system or inherently through a compensation system. In addition, typical systems have functions designed to correct for real and reactive load sharing deviations between generator sets operating in parallel.
However, a control system for a plant operating in a typical droop corrected configuration will not be able to discriminate between healthy and unhealthy generators—in fact, such control systems are sometimes unable to correct a fault, resulting in shutdown of the plant.